That Love
by Namichiha ao lawiet
Summary: Di kelas professor Binns, apasih yang seorang Draco Malfoy lakukan? Slash!


That love…

* * *

A drabble fanfic I think?

Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

Slash

Second POV

* * *

Cinta itu merepotkan, benar bukan? menenggelamkanmu dalam tirai tirai ketidakwarasan. Membawamu melenyapkan logika sempurna yang tersembunyi dalam otak jenius mu. Menghancurkan topeng emosi yang terpeta diwajahmu, saat tertatap bola mata hijau cemerlang itu. Membuatmu terlihat bodoh untuk sementara waktu.

Cinta itu meresap, menyerap seluruh perasaanmu hingga tak ada lagi yang dapat kau rasakan selain itu. Hanya itu. Itu saja. Hanya itu saja. Kau hanya menatap datar melewati crabbe yang dengan menjijikkan menjilati remah tar caramel di atas meja, menatap lurus pada anak emas griffindor yang tengah tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Cinta itu aneh, tak terduga. Ya, tentu saja, mengapa cinta mendatangimu membawa nama musuh besarmu? Mengapa tidak Parkinson saja? Atau Patil? Atau Perks? Begitu banyak nama berawalan huruf P di dunia ini. Mengapa harus Potter? Kau menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat dan membuang pandang ke jendela. Menyebalkan.

Cinta itu seperti teka teki. Tidak mendatangimu ketika diharapkan, dan tidak diharapkan ketika mendatangimu. Yang benar saja, kau tidak berharap jatuh cinta padanya bukan? apalagi pada tahun pertama, mengerikan. Love at first-sight, sama sekali sesuatu yang tak pernah kau percayai hingga menemukannya sendiri tengah mengikat jantungmu erat-erat.

Cinta itu membuatmu melakukan hal-hal diluar kehendakmu. Hal-hal yang semua orang tahu bukan sifatmu. Seolah-olah itu bukan dirimu. Kau memaksakan diri mengikuti quidditch, padahal kau tahu pasti, kau tidak begitu mahir terbang. Dan,kau phobia ketinggian bukan? bagaimana kau dapat memfokuskan diri dengan baik untuk menangkap snitch jika pandanganmu mengabur setiap menatap bola mata hijau cemerlang itu? Kau bisa jatuh dari sapumu jika terus terdiam duduk beku begitu.

Cinta itu begitu sulit diakui. Kau merasakannya mekar didalam hatimu, tetapi kau mati-matian menghapusnya. Kau memaksakan diri menjadi seorang seeker, kau menegaskan berulang-ulang dengan suara keras –pada semua orang- bahwa kau ingin menunjukkan bahwa slytherin jauh lebih unggul daripada Gryffindor. Kau beralasan terbang begitu dekat bersisian dengannya untuk menjatuhkannya dari sapu terbangnya. Padahal,alasan sebenarnya jauh lebih sederhana; Kau ingin melihat kehebatan nya bermain quidditch dengan iris kelabumu sendiri dari dekat.

Cinta itu membuatmu jauh lebih peka. Jauh lebih perhatian. Mungkin hanya kau yang memperhatikan, bagaimana gurat-gurat hijau dimatanya menjadi lebih terang ketika ia tengah bahagia, atau bagaimana rambutnya lebih berantakan saat ia gembira ,atau bagaimana senyumnya dengan tulus menghiasi wajahnya saat ia membantu Neville Longbottom, atau bagaimana simpatinya mendapatkan kau menangis pada kaca toilet yang muram.

Cinta itu menghilangkan logikamu. Melenyapkan semua kewarasan yang tersimpan bersama cadangannya di otakmu. Tanpa alasan yang jelas kau berbalik berlari secepat mungkin melintasi koridor dalam satu tarikan nafas hanya karena melihat dia berbicara dekat dengan seorang perempuan. Kau menyembunyikan diri dibalik dinding, hanya karena melihatnya menggandeng sahabatnya; Hermione Granger yang amat cantik dalam gaun merah mudanya.

Cinta itu berbahaya. Ia akan menarikmu ke dasar kegilaan, hingga kau benar benar terperangkap di dalamnya tanpa ada jalan kembali. Kau akan tersiksa tanpa tahu apa yang menyiksamu, Kau akan terdiam dan melamun tanpa focus yang terang, seolah tertenung. Kau mulai merasa bahwa menikmati dentingan tetes hujan yang jatuh adalah hal sempurna. Kau mulai mengira bahwa matahari yang tenggelam adalah hal yang luar biasa romantika. Dan kau mulai mengganti tulisan pada tiga gulung perkamen tugas sejarah sihirmu dengan tulisan tak jelas yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran tingkat tujuhmu seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang.

* * *

December,2nd 2011

3:16 Pm

Fic luarbiasa lama dipendam dalam Laptop, mengingat bahwa saya sempat dikutuk nggak bisa ngebuka n ngeupload ke ffn selama nyaris, entahlah, sekarang jadi kepengen ngeupload semuanya deh, ;))

Note: Anggap saja tak ada Voldemort,sehingga mereka bisa melanjutkan sekolah tanpa terganggu.

* * *

Argetlam d'ao

Without wax


End file.
